Month of Summer Fun
Month of Summer Fun was a event lasting from July 1, 2015 to July 31, 2015. Each day of the event added new maps, updates, and many other things. Day 1 Day one added a new hub, which made it easier for new players to find games. Day 2 Teaser The ''core ''team has something very cool to show off tomorrow. Day two added the Core Block Wars gamemode. Day 3 Teaser Day three added three Block Wars maps. *Gravity by Free_Willy *Castle Wars 2 by Bramboss *Forest Fight by CrafterBoy327 Day 4 Teaser Day four added AOE's, the settings menu, and the Diamond Goldmine to TTD. Day 5 Teaser Mrs. Betty Dixon, How are you? I have spent a long time to give to you this one letter. You probably want to know why. I'll answer: this place is veritably unforgiving! There is a peculiar hillside the locals say is perilous, but alas, it is on the route of the only way out of this land. Not that I enjoyed having the company of these locals: they also tried to kill me with a gun that I dare say was looted from someone on their way to the great Columbia Territory. Despite my current bad situation, I should however inform you that I am safe and I look forward to your next letter. I look forwards to teatime with you once again after my venture is complete. Cordially, Dr. Thomas Dixon Day five added three new TTD maps. *Hillside by CrafterBoy327 & BenKuch *Teaguns by macreddin & Team Solari *Perilous Terrain by dynamicDeath Day 6 Teaser Day six added two new maps to Co-op Tower Defense. *Monopoly by CrafterBoy327 & TheGreatJet13 *Yalung by Free_Willy Day 7 Teaser Remember to protect your fingers while sewing! Day seven added three new Death Drop maps. *TeaGuns by macreddin *Tropical Dive by Free_Willy *Laboratory by TheGreatJet13 Day 8 Teaser This has been a long time coming Day eight added two new Mineshooter maps. *Overflow *Raid Day 9 Teaser Are ya feeling lucky punk? Day nine added the Lucky CTF Block Wars gamemode. Day 10 Teaser Prepare to prove that you are the very best Day ten prepared a Block Wars Tournament on August 1. Day 11 Teaser Day eleven reintroduced the Arcade game Pig Wars. Day 12 Teaser Day twelve added two new Pig Wars maps. *Bacon Strip by Free_Willy, CrafterBoy327 & LegoMasterBen *Pork Party by macreddin Day 13 Teaser Arcade grows stronger! Day thirteen added the new arcade game, Farm Frenzy. Day 14 Teaser Gotta catch 'em all! Day fourteen added the new arcade game, Monster Hunter. Day 15 Teaser Spend your emeralds wisely. Day fifteen added the new arcade game, Emerald Games. Day 16 Teaser Let the hunt begin! Day sixteen fixed numerous bugs and implement two new Monster Hunter maps. * Witches' Village by Trinityde & Xelleo * Spooky by Chunk Build Team Day 17 Teaser Still got any of those emeralds left over? Day seventeen gave a "double credits" weekend throughout July 17 to July 20. Day 18 Teaser Everything but the kitchen sink! Day eighteen introduced three new BlockWars maps. * Retro 99 by Chunk Build Team * Negative by Team Solari * Technical by FlaminCows Day 19 Teaser The banner is ready to be taken Day nineteen shows the brand new Mineshooter gamemode, Capture the Flag. Day 20 Teaser The end is near. Day twenty puts different updates to the minigame, Ender, with few new abilities, improved flashlight, and improved game messages. Day 21 Teaser A little bit of this, a little bit of that Day twenty-one adds three more maps to the BlockWars game. * Swampland Ruins by NinetyEight * Terminal by jyrextyrant * Yaskima Aggressive by jyrextyrant Day 22 Teaser Day twenty-two enables the CTF gamemode to Bayview and Raid, but also brings two more maps to the minigame. * Nuketown by Chunk Build Team * Tank Warfare by CrafterBoy327 & Free_Willy Day 23 Teaser Day twenty-three doesn't bring any updates, due to the number of events preventing the core team from adding the updates in a timely manner. Day 24 Day twenty-four brings in new updates to the Minerware minigame such as new microgames and slight modifications. Day 25 Teaser Day twenty-five brings in one new map for Team Tower Defense. *Mountain Pass by Team Quality Constructo Day 26 Teaser Day twenty-six adds in two new Mineshooter maps. * Victorian by frogocomics & Sheooo * Stormfront by N11ck Day 27 Teaser May the scales rule supreme Day twenty-seven adds in a Mineshooter "balance update" with large and numerous amounts of balancing changes to weapons that were mostly focused on shotguns and sniper rifles. Day 28 Teaser Something, something, hint, wink, wink. Day twenty-eight shows two more maps for DeathDrop: * Return to Sender by jyrextyrant * Sanic by Yoshterra & Resolas Day 29 Teaser Yeah this hint probably has nothing to do with whats coming out tomorrow. Or does it? I don't even know anymore Day twenty-nine didn't show any new update for unknown reasons. Day 30 Day thirty adds 4 new hats for premium members and 3 new hats in the token shop in this update. Day 31 Teaser The final day of the Month of Summer Fun, day thirty-one, shows a brand new SkyWars-like minigame, Bridge Brawl. Category:Events